Las aventuras de Sticks the Badger
by ccaalake 248
Summary: En esta ocasión Sticks irá a resolver un misterio en la ciudad de Sand Oasis, acompañado de un sujeto de la misma especie, cuya vida será afectado por la participación de nuestra tejón favorita


**Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

 **En los últimos segundos, espero estar a tiempo. Esta es una traducción automática del título del producto del inglés al español. ONE SHOT de un personaje original y de mi Waifu Sticks. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

 **El camello de Sand Oasis**

Estando en cara al poderoso sol cubriendo todo el horizonte y al ritmo del viento que viaja sobre el vasto desierto, uno podría levantar la vista y apreciar la gran ciudadela de Sand Oasis, cuya gloria le fue devuelta durante una de las aventuras de un erizo azul. Aunque viendo lo bonito que suene estas palabras, algo decía que habría un nuevo peligro que se disponía a amenazar aquella gloria.

Nuestra historia comienza con dos personajes al borde de un Jeep, a uno de ellos se le podía describir como una gran aventurera cuyas conspiraciones a veces le salvaba de ciertos peligros, pero que en otros casos solamente la hacían ver como una tejón loca ante los ojos de quienes la veían; el otro, también de la misma especie, simplemente era un guía muy crédulo que acepto ser el chofer y que para estas alturas se le ocurre hacer sus primeras preguntas.

\- Disculpe, podría decirme que lo lleva a adentrarse a este lugar de mala leche.

El tono que usó podría parecer exagerado, pero mientras más se acercaban podía notar que varios de los muros de la entrada se veían muy dañadas, y los guardias de las torres los esperaban con ballestas apuntándolos. Sticks sin embargo se mostraba tranquila levantando suavemente la parte delantera de su sombrero chapeau marró.

\- Es un asunto extra confidencial –y saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de oro.

El brillo de aquel hermoso metal idiotizo a los guardias quienes se dispusieron a abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar.

Ya adentro, uno de los guardias les exige el soborno, a lo que Sticks lanza de forma desinteresada, su compañero solamente veía con miedo como entre cinco o seis lagartos recurrían a las mordidas por quien se quedaba con el premio.

\- Muy bien, bájate.

\- ¡¿Qué, pero por qué?!

\- No nos permitirán pasar con este vehículo a través de esta gente.

Sticks tenía razón, y es que los mercaderes ya se les habían abalanzado sobre ellos como hienas hambrientas buscando venderles algo como sea; arroz, telas, frutas, recuerditos, etc.

\- Escuchen, les regalo esta armario con ruedas, pero dejenos en paz.

\- ¡Un momento, no puedes hacer eso!

\- Muy tarde, ya no está.

\- Genial, ahora sé que me despedirán por esto –mirando la arena todo depresivo-. A todo esto no me respondió a mi pregunta, ¿Qué quiere hacer aquí?

\- Vengo a prevenir al rey.

\- ¡¿De qué?!

Hay un silencio que parecía ser a propósito para dar suspenso al momento, entonces ella le responde.

\- "Del camello de tres jorobas" –acompañado de un sonido de suspenso.

El sol entonces gira más rápido que de costumbre, ocultándose y apareciéndose por detrás de la cabeza de Sticks. Ella voltea para ver su reacción o tal vez su apoyo, pero lo único que obtiene son sus dientes rechinando y el tick de uno de sus ojos, como sea, a ella le daba igual.

Pasa unos veinte minutos hasta que llegan a las puertas del palacio del rey Shahryar; sin embargo, parecía que no quería recibir a un par de tejones, y uno de ellos gritando a través de un megáfono.

\- ¡Rey, tiene que escucharme, el camello podría venir en cualquier momento!

\- En serio crees que algo así existe.

\- No sólo lo sé, lo he visto.

\- Tú ¿qué? –cruza de brazos y se sienta al costado de un florero-. No te creo. Aparte, que tan peligroso sea que venga.

\- Espera… ¡Eso es!

Sticks toma vuelo hacia donde estaba su compañero, y este al sentir el peligro se hace a un lado dejando que el florero recibiera el impacto. Inmediatamente salen dos lagartos con espadas y los llevan ante el rey.

\- No sé porque aun te sigo acompañando –decía todo congelado para que su cuello no entrara en contacto con las espadas.

Ambos son lanzados hacia una alfombra y frente al rey Shahryar.

\- Profanar las pertenencias del rey sólo se paga con la vida –decía la mano derecha del rey.

\- Genial, ahora jamás conseguiré novia.

\- Alteza, debe escucharme, tengo pruebas que confirman la existencia de uno de los grandes peligros que han deambulando por los desiertos del mundo.

De su bolso no tan femenino saca un grupo de fotos atados con una liga, el guardia a su costado se las arrebata y se lo acerca al rey. Este al ver la primera foto empezó a soltar sus dudas con una risa burlona.

\- ¿Esta son tus pruebas, tejona?

\- Nadie le ha dicho que llamar a alguien por su apellido, y en español, es de mala educación.

\- Estos solo son fotografías de dibujos mal hechos sobre un camello con tres jorobas.

\- Así es, yo las hice cuando lo vi anoche durante una expedición.

Su compañero se daba su mano contra la frente pensando que ya las cosas no podían ser más rídiculas.

\- Y tú –lo señala el rey-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Yo? –reacciona asustado-. Me llamo Walls, Walls The Badger.

\- ¿Y a que has venido a acompañar a esta salvaje? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?

\- ¡Noooooo! No, no, no, no… -repitiendo muchas veces para que Sticks no pueda oír esa pregunta-. Sólo fui arrastrado por sus decisiones y también… porque me queda sin carro.

\- Pues bien, para que vean que soy misericordioso y no un científico loco que pierde su tiempo en destruir a un erizo les escoltaré uno de mis guardias, y con camellos a las afueras de mi reino…

Tanta amabilidad se veía sospechosa en el tono en que lo pronunciaba; sin embargo…

\- …Y los llevaran a la ciudad de Desseria Land, allí seguro que podréis hacer el ridículo –entonces suelta una risa burlona.

\- Lamento decirle majestad –la risa del humano calla-. Que ya no existe más Desseria Land.

El rey no quiere tomarla en serio, pero la fría voz de Sticks parece llevarlo a escucharla.

\- De hecho, este es el único lugar que queda en todo este inmenso desierto, y si no quiere tomarme en serio, me temo que ya nada puedo hacer por usted.

\- Sticks, pero por qué es tan peligroso ese camello irre… Digo misterioso.

Es entonces cuando ella voltea y mira por una de las ventanas del gran salón, en ella se podía apreciar como el sol empezaba a ocultarse. No se sabe si fue obra del momento, pero la puesta del sol duro lo mismo que alguien diciendo "camello de tres jorobas".

\- Bueno –junta las manos toda despreocupada-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, fue un placer tener una única y última audiencia con usted.

De pronto un enorme bloque del techo cae sobre el trono del rey, afortunadamente sus guardias vieron el peligro y lo movieron de allí antes del incidente. Seguido de esto, la tierra empieza a temblar a la vez que muchas cosas empiezan a flotar, incluido seres vivos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! –dice el rey Shahryar todo aterrado.

\- Esto acaso es obra de ese camello que tanto vociferas.

Tanto Sticks como Walls se sostenían de las perillas de algunas de las puertas, lo que les permitía salir del lugar y por conveniencia, al poner un pie fuera del palacio, el efecto de gravedad deja de afectarlos y vuelven a pisar el suelo. Walls trata de ver por todos lados para localizar a aquel mencionado animal.

\- Es inútil, mejor usa esto –prestando sus binoculares-, y mira hacia esa dirección.

Haciendo caso a su consejo, logra identificar una silueta en la lejanía con la forma extraña de aquel animal extraño.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede hacer todo eso?

\- ¡De dónde crees genio! –dándole un lape en la cabeza-. Pues de su joroba extra.

\- ¿Y cómo se le detiene?

\- Pues, sabiendo que ya es muy tarde para pedir unas catapultas cubiertas de papel aluminio, unas ballestas de mercurio, o agua bendita salida del mismo estanque del Edén, sólo se me ocurre una idea… -y agarra un embudo-. Improvisar –y se dispone a correr-. ¡Sígueme!

Entonces, con todo en su contra empiezan a correr a través del largo y estrecho camino a través del mercado. Tratando de llegar a la puerta sortean los obstáculos afectados por la magia de aquella joroba. Saltando sobre mesas que servían de plataformas para alcanzar grandes alturas, bajando sobre cuerdas estiradas tal como si fueren hechizadas por encantadores de serpientes, rebotar sobre la panza de vendedores gordos que no podían reaccionar a las pisadas que les dejaban.

Durante el trayecto, Walls veía como Sticks agarraba distintos objetos en el aire, los hacía líquido con sus puños y luego los metía en un vaso a través del embudo. Entonces una sensación habría despertado en él como consecuencia de las maniobras y riesgos que corrían al enfrentarse a gran peligro, algo que durante años su trabajo de chofer y guía jamás había logrado… adrenalina.

\- ¡Esto es divertido y emocionante!

\- ¡Agáchate!

Luego de dicho esto, un armario va volando hacia la mesa flotante donde estaba él parado, esta se destruye y lo único que se muestra son varios pedazos de madera flotando en el aire.

Sticks se muestra preocupado ante la salud de Walls, pero inmediatamente vuelve a mostrar señales de vida al aparecer frente con un ventilador gigante, y ahora, portátil.

\- Como dije. ¡Emocionante!

Agarra la mano de Sticks y juntos se dirigen hacia la extraña silueta.

Finalmente, cuando se logra tener una mejor vista de la criatura Walls decide realizar el descenso. Corren durante unos segundos y llegan a encontrarse frente a frente con el camello de tres jorobas. Sin embargo…

\- Eso no es un camello, es un robot –mostrándose desilusionado.

\- Oh, eso no me lo esperaba, pero al menos me siento aliviada pues naturalmente no existe un camello con tres jorobas.

\- Ehm… Sticks, ¿podrías terminar con esto?

\- Oh, sí.

Sticks saca de su espalda un enorme mazo, como las que usaban los cavernícolas, la cubre con aquella sustancia que estuvo fabricando en el camino, se pone al costado de la criatura robótica quien se muestra ignorante ante su presencia, y con un golpe de gracia lo manda a volar al cielo nocturno del desierto, donde finalmente estalla en pedazos.

Acto seguido, todo objeto vivo y no vivo empieza a descender suavemente en toda la región de Sand Oasis, aunque el palacio del rey Shahryar ya no se tan bien como lo era esta mañana.

\- ¡Yuju, lo logramos! –se muestra muy emocionado y un poco salvaje.

Al día siguiente, se realiza una ceremonia de agradecimiento a ambos por haber salvado la última ciudad del desierto Este.

\- Y así, yo, el rey Shahryar, los declare "Leyendas del Sand Oasis". Sus nombres nunca serán olvidados, y para ello serán inmortalizaremos en esta tabla de arena sólida de dudosa calidad.

Walls se acerca para verlo más de cerca.

\- Ehm… se equivocaron, mi nombre lleva dos "L".

Y al colocar su dedo sobre la tabla, esta se deshace, como si fuera simple arena. Walls se ríe inocentemente.

\- No se preocupen, mandaremos a construir otro. Pero antes, reconstruiremos de nuevo la ciudad que es nuestra prioridad más importante, empezando por mi casa –ambos tejones lo ven con malos ojos-. No se preocupen, no nos olvidaremos de fabricar las nuevas tablas… Ehm… ¿Podrían repetirme sus nombres otra vez?

Luego de esto el público que los observaba empezó a soltar varias risas creyendo en el inmenso humor de su rey, como si se tratará de un chiste.

\- ¡Sí! Me encanta derretir el hielo en las situaciones más críticas.

No hay mucho que decir lo que pasó después. En la noche, en una cálida fogata al costado de una palmera llena de vida y bajo el mar de estrellas en aquel cielo azul, ambos héroes se disponían a realizar su última charla.

\- Muchas gracias por dejarme ser tú guía, y lamento todas las cosas malas que podía haber dicho de ti.

\- Neh, no hay problema, me pasa todo el tiempo.

La madera prendida empieza a sonar bajo el efecto del fuego.

\- Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –pregunta Walls.

\- Tengo pensado viajar de nuevo, hacia una isla en específico.

\- Algo interesante que deba enterarme.

\- No, sólo escuché rumores de un loco que podría estar detrás de la creación de ese camellobot.

\- ¿En serio? Wow, pues, que tengas suerte.

\- Gracias

Pasan unos segundo incómodos para Walls en el que querría saber cómo continuar hablando con ella.

\- Y –dejando soltar una tosida-. ¿tienes a alguien especial?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo que salir temprano.

\- Ok. Buenas noches.

Sticks suelta los primeros ronquidos, suaves y lentos, mientras que Walls no entendía lo que pasaba en su cabeza, como si todo pasara rápido como si se tratara de una historia corta y apresurada.

Finalmente, en la mañana del tercer día, Sticks se sube al caballo que le ofreció al rey, mientras que Walls se le había devuelto su vehículo, y este se acerca a ella a darle las últimas despedidas.

\- Sabes, el rey nos da esto como recuerdo, ¿cuál eliges?

Saca de su espalda un pequeño cofre, y que al abrirlo se muestran dos objetos, uno de ellos muy peculiar.

\- Pues… este se ve muy brillante, y me gustan las cosas brillantes.

Agarrando un anillo dorado y algo grande para alguno de sus dedos, decide colocarlo a través de su brazo derecho.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo me quedo con este brazalete verde y enrollado. Me dijeron que esta cosa es muy rara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace?

Sticks usa el espejo del jeep para modelar su nuevo accesorio, mientras que Walls se pone también su recuerdo, pero al hacerlo sus labios pierden el control y sueltan las siguientes palabaras…

\- "Me gustas Sticks, y creo que te ves muy bonita con ese anillo" –tapándose la boca de inmediato.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? –toda distraída con el espejo.

\- ¡Nada!

Walls inmediatamente se lo quita y lo piensa un poco, y entonces…

\- Sabes, también quédate con el mío, como un recuerdo para que o me olvides.

Sticks se lo coloca y dice.

\- "Yo jamás podría olvidarte, eres un buen amigo y muy gracioso" –nada de lo que dijo sorprende a Walls-. Bueno, aquí nos separamos, cuídate y ojalá nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar algún día.

Ella se aleja primero acompañada con la velocidad que le proporciona el caballo, tomándole pocos segundos para desaparecer bajo un grupo de montañas de arena, y Walls, con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara suelta las últimas palabras de esta historia.

\- Adiós Sticks.

* * *

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, puedes comentar si desean ver más historias como esta. HASTA LUEGI.**


End file.
